warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wickedflame's Desire
Hope you enjoy my Fanfic, Hint hint there will be a sequel to this, Hint hint PS. Instead of MoonPool or Moonstone they have a FlamePool, Don't ask :,) Allegiances ''FawnClan Leader: BriskStar; Pure black she-cat with magnificent green eyes Deputy: TwigEar; Calico tom with point ears Medicine Cat(s): WolfMask; Gray she-cat with amber eyes with black fur around her Eyes, Muzzle Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): BrightPaw; calm gray tabby she-cat with a stubby tail Warriors: CresentEye; White she-cat with black spots in her fur and has an unusually long tail MintFall; Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes WickedFlame; Tom with Black and white fur along with russet like brown splotches EagleClaw; Pure white she-cat with green eyes MouseWish; Small gray tom EchoLight; Scarred grey tabby she-cat GrassTail; Large muscular tom with pure brown fur WaterNose; Small calico she-cat LeopardHeart; Speedy leopard-furred she-cat HawkStripe; Large she-cat with black and orange fur Apprentice(s); RaggedPaw; Brown tabby tom, Apprenticed to WickedFlame BlackPaw; Small orange furred She-cat, Apprentice to EchoLight Queens; FrostPelt; Beautiful white tabby she-cat with long fur Kits; CherryKit; Calico she-cat Elders; Half-Leg; Brown tabby, Retired due to poor eye-sight, Has a missing limb BlazeClan Leader: HoneyStar; Yellowish Brownish tom Deputy: SharpFang; Pure black she-cat with large fangs Medicine cat(s): LongTooth; Mangled she-cat with black fur and a long tooth Medicine cat apprentice(s): None Warriors: SwanFeather; Beautiful white tabby she-cat EbonyWisp; Grouchy black and brown tom BadgerStep; Large she-cat with a fluffy black pelt BlossomShine; Small hairless she-cat CowStep; Brown tabby tom NeedleGaze; White tabby tom with a menacing gaze SnipClaw; Brown, Muscular tom MarigoldFur; Magnificent she-cat with a yellowish brownish pelt StemFlight; Long white she-cat Apprentices; None Queens; OwlMoon; White tabby she-cat with brown spots RoseWish; Russet she-cat Kits; None Elders: CricketNose; Small tabby tom SplashClan Leader: BirdStar; Small calico she-cat Deputy: MapleStem; Pure black tom with orange paws and tail tip Medicine cats; DarkShade; Pure black she-cat with white tipped ears LightFlight; Pale tom with white paws and muzzle Medicine cat apprentice; None Warriors; WhiteFlame; Large white tabby tom SpottedBerry; Small orange she-cat with russet spots SmokeFur; Black she-cat with dark gray swirls in her fur CherryPool; White tortoise she-cat LightningBreeze; Clever, Small, Orange tabby tom ShellClaw; Large white tabby tom AshNose; Wise calico she-cat Apprentices: ReedPaw; Unusually grayish-bluish furred she-cat Queens; LongLeg; Long-legged brown tabby she-cat Kits: None Elders: OwlFlame; Retired due to loosing sense of smell Prologue '"'BrackenStar!" Called a small brown she-cat. "Yes? CloudBush?" Replied the voice of BrackenStar. "I fear I have terrible news regarding ''FawnClan.." CloudBush's voice drifted off, A hint of fear could be seen in the she-cats eyes. "What must it be?" BrackenStar asked curious but slightly anxious. "I've no idea who, But yet a certain cat will s''oon face a terrible path, And ''betray his clan.. Leaving.." CloudBush's voice shook. "I see nothing wrong, Cats may betray their clans but it seems they'll just move on." BrackenStar spoke calmy. "No no no no! You've no idea what this cat plans to do! It's awful!" Soon CloudBush spilled everything she had known" "Then we must try to guide his paws.. Or..." BrackenStar became deep in thought trying to think of a solution soon realizing that he couldn't think of one. "We must send a warning, BrackenStar!" CloudBush spoke. "We must.." BrackenStar's voice shook slightly --- "Watch your paws, For there is an enemy amongst FawnClan.." CloudBush's voice whispered. Chaper 1 WickedFlame woke as he stood stretching his paws and grooming his fur, He heard a voice of his clanmates. "WickedFlame hurry!" WickedFlame bounced over, Excitment tingling in his paws realizing he was going to be a father! He felt so much joy he felt as if he could burst. He rushed over towards the medic den as he neared CresentEye watching anxiously, He kept trying to peer over CresentEye's shoulder but the feline kept shoving him back staring with excitment. "Oh c'mon, Let me see CresentEye!" WickedFlame Pleaded. "Okay okay! You look as excited as a kit having it's apprentice ceremony!" CresentEye spoke. A few moments later WickedFlame was right outside the medicine cat den, He was felt joy. Oh I can't wait to see our precious kits! ''A Voice sounds but it was a heavy sigh, Emotionless. "Is everything okay?" A look of worry washed over WickedFlame's face. "Come and see for yourself..." WolfMask said sadly as she stared at something WickedFlame didn't know what. As WickedFlame padded into the medicine cat den he froze, He felt as if he'd been slammed to the ground. What he saw the the body of his 3 new kits and FrostPelt, But they weren't moving at all, Nor breathing. "Are they...?" WickedFlame said with a shocked tone. "Yes.. They all died, The kits came too late they were already dead.. FrostPelt died soon after, I'm sorry, I tried my best." WolfMask said with grief. WickedFlame's throat tightened with grief, He moved forward towards the dead body of his mate and kits. He sent out an anguished yowl into the sky as he placed his head into FrostPelt's fur. WolfMask left allowing WickedFlame to grieve. WickedFlame craddled his 3 dead kits silently, He was shocked. ''Starclan.. Why have you let this happen..What did I ever do to deserve this? ''He thought. He pulled closer to his dead mate's body ---- "Clan meeting!" BriskStar's voice rang out around camp, She sat down on high-rock waiting patiently for the clan to gather around. WickedFlame plopped over beside CresentEye. He was too greif-stricken to look up at BriskStar. "As you all heard FrostPelt and her 3 kits have died during birth sadly, FrostPelt was a noble and loyal warrior, Clever and fast, She will always be remembered as a FawnClan member." BriskStar announced saddly glancing down at WickedFlame. "But on the bright-side we have a ceremony to preform, BrightPaw step up.". WickedFlame flattened his ears not bearing to listen any longer, He felt betrayed by Starclan, In his mind he kept repeating the same un-answered question. ''Why? ''He would ask Starclan over and over against but yet he never got an answer, He perked his ears hearing his clan-mates chant BrightPaw's new name, BrightWing, He chanted along but quietly. After the meeting he ran out into the forest and sent an anguished yowl into the air, "Why Starclan, How could you let this happen?" His voice mixed with anger, Grief and sadness, He spotted amber eyes staring at him from a distance, There appeared WolfMask. "Were you spying on me?!" WickedFlame spat. "No, Simply collecting herbs, I heard you're yowling." WolfMask spoke calmy. "I couldn't do anything to save her, It was her time to die, WickedFlame. I'm just as sad as you are right now but she's in starclan now." "How do you know what I'm feeling?! You've never had a mate or ktis before! How do I know you're not lying!?" WickedFlame snarled. A hurt expression washed over WolfMask. "I tried my b-" Suddenly WolfMask let out a screech as WickedFlame pinned the medicine cat to the ground and slashed his claw against her cheek. "WickedFlame No!". WolfMask struggled but she couldn't over come the weight of the tom. WickedFlame placed his paw on her throat. "Liar!" He spat and then sunk his claws deeply into the medic's throat. Suddenly everything around WolfMask went dark, as she layed lifeless on the ground. Soon realization washed over WickedFlame... ''Oh starclan! What have I done?... All I want is a family.. Chapter 2 WickedFlame left her body in the forest as he rinsed his paw's in the river. Grief still tightening at his throat as he returned to camp. It was night and the stars were shining, He went into his nest silently curling up and dozing off. A paw prodded WickedFlame. "Wha...?" "Get up! BriskStar's calling a meeting for her elite warriors!" WickedFlame woke to seeing BrightWing. "Oh, Oka- Now?!" "Yes now, Get up and hurry!" she prodded him again. WickedFlame got up yawning and padded over tiredly to BriskStar in the hollow. "There you are! I have bad news.. We found WolfMask's body in the territory, Dead." BriskStar's voice shook as BrightWing padded beside's BriskStar. "What-" WickedFlame suddenly remembered what he had did last night, The blood, The grief, The anger.. He murdered WolfMask! He suddenly feared being exiled, He attempted to hide his fear. "We think she was killed by badgers or foxes possibly." MintFall spoke. "Oh- Uh... Yeah I uh remember scenting uh stale.. Um fox scent the other uh day?" WickedFlame's belly churned with anxiety. EchoLight narrowed her manacing gaze at WickedFlame clearly seeing that spark of anxiety in his eyes. WickedFlame gulped desperately trying to think of anything to keep him getting away from being caught. "Really?" BriskStar tilted her head slightly. "Uh- Yeah! Me a-and... RaggedPaw scented it when I took him for a training lessont he o-o-other day!". WickedFlame hesitated. "It could've been a fox, I could check WolfMask's body for any certain wounds claiming she was killed by a creature, If you'd like, BriskStar." BrightWing spoke. "We should try to remain calm." BrightWing sat down swaying her tail. "Brilliant idea! BrightWing, Take WickedFlame and EchoLight with you.". As BriskStar spoke BrightWing nodded. WickedFlame shivered as EchoLight's gaze was still narrowed, Directly at him, He glanced around then at BrightWing. "Come." She signaled with her tail for them to follow her. WickedFlame kept his gaze firmly on BrightWing avoiding EchoLight's gaze as they brought WolfMask's body into the medicine cat den. --- "WolfMask was murdered!" As EchoLight and BrightWing raced towards BriskStar, WickedFlame tried to keep the same pace as them as they ran trying not to look guilty or suspicious. EchoLight glanced back at WickedFlame with a narrowed gaze, WickedFlame flinched. "What? Murdered by who?" BriskStar remained calm as she questioned. "I, WickedFlame and EchoLight managed to find scratches along her body, But they weren't as big as a badger's or fox's, And WolfMask knew how to hunt aswell, Remember her body was found inside the territory?". BrightWing informed her, BriskStar nodded. "So.. Are you saying someone in the clan killed Wolfmask?" Chapter 3 "Someone in the clan murdered WolfMask." BrightWing stated seriously. WickedFlame panicked inside but hid it. Am I going to be caught?! Oh starclan please forgive me! "''We should call a clan meeting, I'll tell TwigEar to let patrols know." Suddenly BriskStar yowled "Clan meeting!" as she lept to high rock. As cat's gathered around WickedFlame hesitated, He sat inbetween EchoLight and MouseWish. EchoLight cast a glance at WickedFlame narrowed. ''She knows! I think she knows! Oh starclan... "''WolfMask has been ''murdered!" Shocked gasps and exclamation's came from the cats gathered. "There's a killer among us!" MouseWish Yelled out while the chattering became louder and much harder for BriskStar to speak over. Suddenly BriskStar yowled. "Silence!" She yowled hissing. Suddenly the clan fell into an uneasy silence, A tang of fear could be scented. "I ask if all patrols could keep a look out for this traitor ''among us and I ask if nobody leaves camp alone!". --- Soon the meeting was over, It was night, WickedFlame was curled up in his nest dreaming about having a family, His 3 kits, FrostPelt, But he woke up and stood, He peered around making sure he hadn't woken anyone, He ran towards the forest and sat staring at the sky trying to deteremine which star was FrostPelt. "Oh FrostPelt I miss you...". he spoke as he yowled to the sky with grief. Suddenly a voice spoke from behind him, Sternly. "Oh stop that moaning will you?! Hadn't you heard BriskStar? Nobody is to be out alone! So what? FrostPelt is gone she's gone.. Nothing you can do about it! Mouse-brain!". EchoLight appeared pouncing onto WickedFlame. "EchoLight? Wha-" Suddenly WickedFlame shrieked with pain as EchoLight's claws dug into his cheek. "You killer! I saw what you did the other night.. You killed WolfMask! Now you'll see what it feels like to die after trying you're best to help someone else!". EchoLight dug her claws deeper. WickedFlame struggled suddenly claiming all of his strength and throwing her off. EchoLight turned running to camp, WickedFlame chased after her, Exactly behind her. ''Wow she's slow for being slender! ''He thought. WickedFlame leapt onto EchoLight's back managed to slash his claw deeply across the back of her neck, Blood and warmth gushed over WickedFlame's paw. EchoLight collasped not being able to over-come his weight, She managed to claw his eye. WickedFlame screeched then suddenly sent a flailing paw into her throat, Deepy piercing not just the skin. Before WickedFlame could do much more damage EchoLight clawed his shoulder ripping off a few tufts of fur, Then Shoving him off. WickedFlame tottered onto the ground beside a tree, Then regaining his strenght, Stood. EchoLight lay there, Her eyes glazed over as he prodded her. ''FrostPelt please forgive me.. ''He prayed silently realizing EchoLight was dead. "WickedFlame what did you do?!". WickedFlame regonized the voice of TwigEar, He stared in utter shock. WickedFlame wanted to undo what he could but yet he couldn't. While TwigEar was distracted, Staring at EchoLight, WickedFlame took the opportunity to leap onto TwigEar slashing his claw's rapidly at the deputy's face, TwigEar yowled managing to free a paw, Clawing WickedFlame's belly. WickedFlame kept going through the sharp pain, He stabbed his claw through the Deputy's throat, Suddenly WickedFlame tottered away and leaned against a tree against the area. TwigEar flailed his paw towards WickedFlame, Soon laying stiffly on the ground. WickedFlame Collasped. Before TwigEar died, He spoke with a shaken voice. "You... T-tra-i-tor...." then his head fell onto the ground. WickedFlame fell silently on the ground. --- "''WickeeddddFlaaaammmeeeee..." ''Whispered a eerie voice. WickedFlame glanced around looking for the voice. "Who's there?! A-Am I in Starclan?.." WickedFlame replied. "''WickedFlammmeee..." The voice sounded again utterly confusing WickedFlame, He followed the voice realizing.. I'm at the border of Starclan and the DarkForest! He could see Starclan but nobody was at the border, As he finally summoned the courage to glance at the DarkForest cat's, He saw a pair of green eyes staring at him, He went closer. "Hello?" WickedFlame whispered. Then appeared a large golden she-cat with a mane like a lion, She was covered in scars. "Joiinn usss..." ''She whispered. Suddenly everything around WickedFlame disappeared, He woke up realizing he was in the medicine cat den. Chapter 4 "Thank Starclan you're alive! We found you in the territory wounded! EchoLight and TwigEar are dead!" BrightWing exclaimed. "Oh- uh Yeah we uh ran into a... a... a badger! And I tried saving them but uh the badger k-k-killed them b-both uh..." WickedFlame tried thinking desperately of something ''believeable. ''He thought, ''My clanmate's aren't gullible, Oh starclan.... WickedFlame looked at BrightWing, He was surprised to find something soothing about her gaze, He layed back down. --- "Badgers?!" BriskStar sounded Shocked. "How many? How did EchoLight die?..". WickedFlame knew MouseWish would ask such a question, EchoLight was his mate. WickedFlame felt guilty. "Uh- About 4..?" As WickedFlame spoke BriskStar becamed quite concered. "And I'll have to rename a new deputy..." --- WickedFlame gathered by the highrock where BriskStar was standing. He sat beside MouseWish. "As you all know EchoLight and TwigEar have died from a badger attack. TwigEar was a loyal deputy, He was clever, Skilled and a great hunter, We shall miss him aswell as EchoLight." BriskStar paused. "We have a few ceremonies aswell as the naming of a new deputy. I saw this words before Starclan and hope they hear and approve my choice.. WickedFlame will be the new deputy of FawnClan." BriskStar announced firmly. WickedFlame glanced up at BriskStar. B-but I killed them! I don't deserve deputy! "''Thank you BriskStar, I know I cannot fill TwigEar's spot but I'll try to be a good deputy." WickedFlame dipped his head. "And may CherryKit step up?" BriskStar added. "What me?" Squeaked CherryKit. --- WickedFlame was glad the meeting was over, He wanted to stretch his legs and go out for a walk, He felt happy RaggedSky had earned his warrior name, Along with BlackNose. ''I wonder how Cherrypaw is going to be after becoming a medicine cat apprentice! Suddenly WickedFlame slammed into HawkStripe. "Sorry!" He yelped then bounded off flashing HawkStripe an apologetic look. He spotted BrightWing licking a paw grooming herself. She looks so cute when she does that.. WickedFlame thought, Could she be my mate? No she's a medicine cat and that would never happen. ''WickedFlame felt like he slammed into a tree realizing what he said, He already loved FrostPelt! Grief tightened his throat remembering what happened to her and his and her's 3 kits.. ''They died! Oh Starclan why couldn't it have been WolfMask Or.. or.. EchoLight! Why Frostpelt! I just wanted a family.. Why! ''He grew furious with StarClan. A paw prodded him. "WickedFlame? BriskStar wants you!" CherryPaw Squeaked. "Oh, Alright.." WickedFlame mumbled, Stomping towards the den still furious. "You wanted me?" He said to BriskStar. "I've been needing to see you." BriskStar spoke. Chapter 5 "About what? BriskStar." WickedFlame cocked his head. "About ''FrostPelt" BriskStar spoke. WickedFlame froze remembering his mate's death. "You haven't been yourself lately, The death of FrostPelt was saddening to all of us, I remember how you both were kits in the nursery.. Play fight.." BriskStar voice drifted off. WickedFlame thought about his past, I was just an abandoned kit then.. Untill BrackenStar saved me and brought me into the clan... ''But yet he still felt pain, He didn't want to talk about FrostPelt, It would remind him of her death, The pain.. The horror. He flinched as grief hit him like a stone. "BrightWing had a vision, BrackenStar, FawnClan's older leader and old medicine cat, CloudBush visited her, They said a ''traitor was among us." BriskStar spoke laying her gaze on WickedFlame's. "And yet we still have that badger problem." BriskStar added. "What do you think we should do?" "Increase patrols..?" What else could you do other then get yourself killed?! He stopped himself from adding that. --- "I can't go on like this..." WickedFlame mumbled. He was sitting on a tree branch in the forest, Staring at the sky searching for FrostPelt and they're 3 kits.. Oh what I would do to have you here with me.. He thought saddly, Suddenly out the corner of his eye he spotted BriskStar padding towards him. "WickedFlame, I know you're there." She spoke. "I assume you're looking for Frostpelt?" She added. Shut up shut up shut up... I don't wanna be reminded of her death. ''He held back a snarlas BriskStar sat beside him on the branch staring at the sky. "A shame she's gone." BriskStar glanced at the sky. "Her death saddened all of us." WickedFlame's rage began rising, He didn't wanted to be reminded of his mate's death.. The grief was so strong. Suddenly he lost it. He shoved BriskStar off the branch viciously, Falling from a height from where WickedFlame was would be able to break a bone, He hopped down from branch to branch towards BriskStar's body, She struggled getting up, The force of impact was very strong. WickedFlame slashed his claw across her neck. ''Dear Starclan she has a few lives left! Oh I've made a mistake.. ''WickedFlame and BriskStar crashed and clashed, WickedFlame screeched as he felt claws pierce his cheek, He sent his claws deep into BriskStar's throat, She screeched throwing him off, WickedFlame tumbled leaning against a tree, His shoulder's, Cheek, And back stung with pain like a thorn being shoved into his pelt. His eye's filled with ambition as he watched BriskStar bleed out, Loosing a life one after another, She shrieked swiftly glancing at WickedFlame. How could you...?" Suddenly she lay on the ground silently after what it felt like an hour or so, Her eyes glazed over as WickedFlame padded towards her body. He could feel the warmth of blood trickling down his shoulders, Throat and Legs, He couldn't believe it as he stared down at BriskStar's body. ''Does this mean...? ''He thought, ''No I don't deserve it. He slowly took his fur out of her claws and burried it. He sat by BriskStar's body, He scented the aroma of something, Something trying to get his attention? But the scent was foul, Was it coming from starclan? No... The dark forest.. WickedFlame stood following the scent coming face to face with the golden she-cat he saw from his dream. "Who are you?" He stepped closer to her. He was surprised to see her answer. "BlazenPelt." She responded and sat down in front of him. She's huge! ''WickedFlame thought. "Are you from the Dark Forest?" WickedFlame questioned. She nodded. "I've been waiting for you." She shot a menacing gaze at him as he flinched looking away. Oddly WickedFlame felt like they had a conection, He didn't feel fear. "You saw?" WickedFlame spoke calmly as she nodded. "Why don't you join the Dark forest." She grinned insanely. WickedFlame felt as though.. ''StarClan never cared about me.. They let frostpelt die, My true love and her kits... StarClan will pay! ''Anger surged through WickedFlame, He met her menacing, Cold gaze without turning away or flinching. Finally he spoke. "I'll ''join." "Good, Anyways you know what happens now." She yawned slightly as she faded away. WickedFlame nodded, He felt something overwhelming him all of a sudden. Do I just walk to the FlamePool myself? ''Chapter'' 6' WickedStar slept peacefully in his den, His clan seemed to fear him. As he closed his eyes his dreams brought him to the Dark forest appearing in front of BlazenPelt. "I've seen you've come, How is it with your clan?" She glanced at him. "Brilliant, Nobody dares argue's with me, The tang of their fear when around me if strong." WickedStar cackled slightly. "You really do seem to live up to you're name, Perhaps a raid would do good?" BlazenPelt sneered and padded up to CherryStar, The bloody pelt stained tom. "Yes, A raid would be perfect, On ''SplashClan." WickedStar Replied. It feels like home in the dark forest now, Too bad it's just a dream. "You should awaken, If you wish to train your warriors for this raid." CherryStar yawned baring his sharp, Long Teeth. Suddenl WickedStar woke, He stood stretching his limbs as he padded towards high-rock yowling, "Clan Meeting!" The clan gathered around, He could spot few spotting other's casting uneasy glances together. "We will be raiding SplashClan tomorrow during the night." He acounnced as some cats sent eachother shocked, Uneasy glances. "I will not!" Yowled CresentEye as every cat fell into an uneasy silent. "I am your leader, You do what I tell you!" WickedStar snarled, The fresh scent of fear whirled around the gathered cats. CresentEye stood there staring coldly. "No" Her voice echoed, WickedStar attemped to pin point where she was, Once he had done so, He leapt from high rock onto the unprepared feline as she tumbled over. As WickedStar sent his claws raking down her throat he could feel the warmth of the blood gush down her throat, In her remaining moments she seemed shocked as WickedStar leaned into her face. "Never disobey me." He whisped into her ear as she lay lifeless on the ground, Clanmates whispering and shocked. "Any of you disobey me and its death to you!" He snarled. "You can't do this!" BrightWing blurted out. "Why shouldn't I?" WickedFlame hissed. "It's not right! Starclan wouldn't approve!" BrightWing desperately tried to stop her leader. "StarClan means nothing to me." He spoke dangerously quiet. "And you shall never speak to me about StarClan again!" He slashed his claws across the Medicine cat's cheek, Blood trickled swiftly down her face as she leapt backwards, Shocked. "You are all in my clan, You follow my rules, You all better be prepared for tonight." He snarled and trotted off. "Meeting Dismissed." He called before disappearing into his den, Blood staining his claws. He sank his claws into the ground as he wondered how the Raid would go tonight. --- Here came more SplashClan warriors. Dear, Darkforest! There's too many! WickedStar ambled forward crashing and clawing his way to BirdStar. She turned. "What has gotten over you?! WickedStar!" Suddenly both cats fell harshly onto the grown, Both swiping, Crashing, Slashing at each other as blood splattered, He managed to swipe a loose paw at her eye as the she-cat yelped, She snarled as both were locked in deep combat. "StarClan help me!" BirdStar whispered a prayer as WickedStar slammed her viciously towards the ground, Lowering his head towards her ear.. "StarClan can't save you now." He grinned as he placed his paw onto her throat slowly releasing his claws into her throat. "Oh I could do this so eas-" Suddenly a force slammed into the leader hardly, Surprised, He fell backwards. "Get off me you mouse-brain!" He glanced upwards. "No!" Foolish apprentice ''He thought. Suddenly he could feel pain in his throat, Blood trickling down his throat onto the ground. ''How is this possible!? He felt stuck to the ground, She was an apprentice and he was much larger! Suddenly everything around him went black.. Am I loosing a life?! He opened his eyes just to discover he was surrounded, Out-numbered! Panic sparked inside of him. "Leave and take your clan with you, WickedStar! You've done you're damage to the clans already, Now Leave back to your territory." WickedStar stood weakly, Racing off towards his territory, His clan followed. "Stupid apprentice!" He spat as his deputy ambled to his side allowing his leader to lean against him comforting. "We'll show them all.. One day, Or soon." He replied with a snarl. WickedStar had always liked RaggedSky, Full of power, Great power and was just like him, He felt as if they were close to eachother... Like brothers.. No time to think about that. '' That night as the leader slept in his den he couldn't stop his rage towards the apprentice.. ''She ruined my plans! He grumbled as he twisted and turned. --- He ambled to the medicine cat den battered and crushed.. "That mouse-brained warrior, SilkFeather.. Keeps ruining my plans!" He spat as CherryWish began applying herbs to his wounds. "Dear WickedStar, Perhaps you may wish to think of possibly ways to eliminate her?" CherryWish replied. "Perhaps lure her away from her clan." RaggedSky added. "Brilliant idea, Darlings!" He sneered. "She does have a knowledgement of herbs, Perhaps you could ambush her or take her prisoner while she's alone in they're territory?" She added. "I already have the perfect idea.." He cackled as he explained his plot to the medicine cat and his deputy. "Perhaps we could use CherryWish as bait, If that is alright with you, Dear." "Of course, That annoying she-cat believes I am struggling under your leadership.." CherryWish confirmed after she would be the bait. "We might aswell get started." RaggedSky added. "Yes yes, RaggedPelt send out a hunting patrol, Would you?" The tom nodded as he exited the den. "You know what to do, Correct, Dearie?" "Of course." She purred. "Brilliant, Take a warrior or BrightWing with you out to the forest and look for a herb patch near the BlazeClan border.". As he spoke the she-cat bounced out of the den yowling, "BrightWing! Get over here you scaredy mouse!". BrightWing glanced depressedly at CherryWish and ambled slowly towards her. "Faster! Mouse-brained idiot!" CherryWish snarled, As she spat out the command BrightWing ambled yet slower, Refusing to be bossed around. As she neared CherryWish the younger medicine cat lashed her claw out at BrightWing's throat. BrightWing gasped with pain, Shock clouding her eyes. "You do as a tell you, Rat!" She spat as blood trickled down BrightWing's throat. "Why?" ''She spoke in barley a whisper. "Speak up, You piece of fox dung." "why?!" BrightWing's voice rose louder, Clearly she was loosing her temper. "Why? Why?! ''Why?! Do you know what the other clans have done to us? This is what they deserve! We are rising from the shadows! I'm incharge of the medicine cats, You listen to me! Fool!" "Why don't you just shut you're fox-dung filled muzzle of your's?! I should be incharge! I was your mentor, You were my apprentice! Maybe my thoughts are true, Maybe you do deserve to die!" BrightWing yowled aloud, For almost every cat in the clan to hear. A silence rippled through the clan, BrightWing had caught the attention of almost every cat, She tried to read CherryWish's expression but it was blank, Her cold stare directed straight at BrightWing. "Maybe ''you ''should be the one to die first!" The feline launched herself at BrightWing rapidly tearing her claws through her shoulders, BrightWing could feel the warmth of her own blood trickle down her shoulders, CherryWish was extremely vicious! BrightWing managed to swipe a claw out, Swiping at CherryWish, Trying to aim a blow at her cheek, But the She-cat whiped aside dodging each blow. CherryWish could feel her teeth hit flesh as she aimed at BrightWing's throat, The feline struggled beneath her grip. Blood staining on both she-cats, Both locked in combat. BrightWing desperately glanced around at her clanmates, Her gaze falling on the leader, WickedStar. He sat there, Watching coldly, He was watching, Satisfied. BrightWing and both CherryWish could feel BrightWing going limp... "Nooo-" The sound of BrightWing's last words, Cut-off by the sound of a loud crack, Of BrightWing's neck breaking.. CherryWish was seen standing on BrightWing's corspe, Her tail swaying slowly, Breathing heavily. CherryWish was fur was stained with deep red, Her jaws, Dentals, Pelt. Shocked Gasps sounded from few cats standing around, Others gave cold stares at the body of BrightWing. ''BrightWing was dead.'' Chapter 7 ''CherryWish's POV'' I stood ontop of the she-cat I could feel her blood gushing out, Leaving her in a puddle of blood, My paws soaked with blood. She was gone. I felt proud of myself. I felt the rough pelt of WickedStar brush up against mine. He stood besides me. "Great work, CherryWish." The words I finally wanted to hear, He was proud of me, I felt.. Happy. But then I felt my vision getting blury.. My legs felt weak. Then everything when black, I felt myself hit the Frigid, Earth ground. I had a vision.. "CherryWish.." I heard a voice call my name, I glanced around with my Yellow, Menacing gaze. "Hello?" My voice echoed as a spoke. "My dear CherryWish." A white she-cat with a black like fur patterned mask on her face. "Mother?" I was shocked, For many seasons I lived without a mother in the nursery, Others believe I had a mother in the clan, Alive. But no, She was dead. I felt her muzzle rub across my cheek, I stood silently. My emotions bubbled inside. "My dear CherryWish, Please listen to me.. You can't follow that brute, He doesn't care about you." "But.. B-but!-" "Shhh, He is no good to the clans, If he doesn't turn back to starclan, All clans will fall, Even FawnClan. You need to save the Clan, Its not to late to fix your mistakes.." I saw her fading away slowly. "Wait! No mother! Don't go!" I cried as she faded away. "Listen to me." She whispered as she faded away, Leaving me standing there, In shock, Silence. I woke to a claw prodding me. My eye-sight was still blurry.. Where am I? I craned my neck to get a glimpse around the area. I remembered what mother said... Should I listen to her? Something kept telling me to say yes.. Maybe I should. "CherryWish? Are you okay?" Someone spoke to me, My eye-sight was still blurry. "Who's that..?" "Its me, RaggedSky." "Is... Is anyone else here?" "No, Just you and me, In the medicine cat den." He sounded concerned about me.. "My eye-sight... Grab Celandine for me, Please." She asked. "O-Okay.." I think he expected me to demand for me to do it but I didn't, He seemed a tad shocked. "What do I do with it?" "Hand it to me." I spoke, Not quite demanding but with a tone to tell him I wanted it. As he slid the Celandine towards me, I tried to get the liquid into my damaged eye, I couldn't. I hated asking for help, It made me feel like I wasn't good or strong enough to do it.. But I had to ask for help. "Ugh... I can't do this myself." I gazed at the celandine, Annoyed. "Could you help me?" "Sure." "Thank you." I told him the usage of the herb. Suddenly my eye felt much better as the juice trickled into my eye. He eyed me with his sky blue gaze, He was keeping an eye on me. Does he still trust me? "You're acting oddly weird today." "How?" I knew he would ask that question. "You're not being.. Uh.. That demanding?" "So? Perhaps I wish to take a break from yelling?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh.. Okay, I guess thats alright." "Now be a dear and fetch me some marigold." I asked. As he brought the herb back I began chewing it into a poultice, I then applied it onto my nasty wounds, It stung but I ignored it. He stared at me astonished. Medicine cats always know each herb and what it does, No surprise he's surprised about me skills, He's probably never seen them! ''I thought. "I guess I'll just rest for now, Wake me if you need anything." I yawned stretching, I layed down as I shut my eyes. I wanted to see mother once again. ''No dream No nightmare..? Nothing.. Pure silence, Blackness. I thought, But then a voice appeared, Belonging to WickedStar. "That lazy ol' medicine cat, CherryTail." He mumbled. "She did put up a fight, Do you expect a medicine cat to not heal their own wounds? What would we do without a medicine cat?" The deputy was there.. "Not that, Idiot.... Starclan ''is corrupting her." The leader rasped. "She is a medicine cat.. Best to eliminate her if Starclan gets close." ''BlazenPelt! ''I stood there in my dream, Eliminate me?.. I have to go.. But RaggedSky.. No.. But.. Yes... Mother warned me.. I have to '''leave. I then woke up, The sentence of BlazenPelt echoing in my head, I was going to SplashClan.. If they would accept me. "CherryWish?" I froze. RaggedSky was behind me. "What do you want?" I hissed maliciously. "What are you doing?" "I'm ''leaving." I declared, I don't care if he was going to stop me or not, I can use force to get out. "What?! You can't!" He protested. "I said, I'm '''leaving'" He stood closer to me. "Then I'm coming." He spoke, I widened my gaze surprised. "Are you trying to get me caught in a trap?" I constricted my gaze at him, His gaze revealing a hurt expression. "O-of course not!" I guess I trusted him.. "At night we leave, Once everyone in asleep, Understand?" I spoke. "Alrighty." --- I could feel a breeze in my fur as we crept out of camp. ''We were no longer part of FawnClan, It had changed, And I hadn't noticed.. I shuddered, It was cold out here.. I only ever went out to collect herbs and that was it, I've never really hunted. I felt fur press against me, Turning my head to see RaggedSky, I felt a tad warmer but I could still go on. Soon we reached a good sheltered area, It looked like a cave, Kinda.. I walked in examining the area, It was spacious, I know we were trying to get to the other clan but.. It was turning night, It was the beginning of Leaf-bare, We had to rest.. I collapsed exhaustedly, Drifting off. I kinda expected a dream but no.. Everything was just kinda..I was still shivering and everything thing was still empty I guess. I opened my gaze a few minutes after I drifted off, I saw RaggedSky lying in the corner, He was still awake but I couldn't sleep. I stood and ambled over to him. "Can't sleep, Its C-Cold!" I shivered. "Come sleep next to me." He yawned. "We'll be warm." I layed besides him, Snuggling up to him, I felt warmer. I soon closed my eerie gaze dozing off once again but for good now. Chapter 8 ''RaggedSky's POV'' I blushed a tad as she snuggled up to me. She just needed to warm up, Raggedsky.. Stop overreacting. I told himself. I rested my head on my paws silently, Slowly dozing off aswell as CherryWish. More to be added